Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Light
by Umitsuruka
Summary: Your not-so-average remake of PMD. A tale full of revenge, loss, friendship, and the warmth of life. Ren is a Riolu, who lost everything dear to him. Amber is a Vulpix, who lost her memories. When they meet, what could it be but fate? The two friends will explore far and beyond, to find the light of life they desire.


"Chicken, chicken!" taunted a group of little Pokemon, as they threw sticks at their target.

Ren stumbled away, but not before sticks rained down on his back. They were like flames, biting at his thin hide and burning it up.

He hid behind a large tree, as he looked back at the other Pokemon.

"That brat's gone. He thinks he's so good, just because of some pretty little trinket." said an Ekans, laughing cruelly.

"Is he really a Riolu? Maybe he's just a lil Ditto in disguise!" joked a Mawile, laughing a girlish laugh.

The others joined in, talking in high mock tones. They weren't happy, but in a way, they were still happy.

Ren leaned against the cool bark of the tree, ignoring the shivers of pain the action sent up his spine.

He looked down and fingered the pendent he always wore, a small, purple gem, jagged and somewhat straight was the only bead on the fraying string.

_ I'm just a chicken. Scared, weak, and small, in this huge world. _

Ren was an orphan; his parents were a mystery to him, and he had lived his life wondering about them. What did they look like? Who were they? Why was he left alone?

He did not know.

"They're gone... all gone." he whispered, as he fingered the old gem.

Until a few days ago, Ren had lived with Mrs. Ariados. She had been kind to him, and she seemed to have known so much about the world. He thought of her as a foster mother, who loved him more than anyone else. He loved her, as well.

_ But a few nights ago, she just... vanished. And left me. _

Now he was alone. Or had he always been? The village children didn't take kindly to him, nor did the adults, who found him unclean and distasteful.

Tears welled up in his big red eyes, and plopped onto his lap. One tear fell onto the pendent, blurring the gem's surface.

In the midst of his misery, however, another cry sounded. This one was pained, as well, and Ren's ears perked up at the sound of it.

It was the cry of a wounded, coming from the forest just beyond.

The tears started to stop.

"Today..." he mumbled.

"Today, I'll be a hero!" he declared, more confidently this time.

A small smile touched Ren's face, as he pushed himself up, ignoring his own injuries, and half-ran half-limped into the woods.

In the clearing, a vibrant explosion of greens and browns filled Ren's eyes, blinding him momentarily. Mossy rocks were scattered all everywhere on the forest floor, and brilliant, ancient trees seemed to twist and turn, grow, and grow, without a care.

And in the center of it all, lay a small, battered Vulpix, groaning at random intervals.

The sumlight that peeked through the treetops seemed to make it's fur glimmer, despite all the dirt and mud staining it.

Ren's heart accelerated quickly, it's pulse pounding in his chest. He swore that his pendent was vibrating because of it.

"H-hey, h-h-hey!" he stuttered, slowly advancing towards the hurt Pokemon.

He placed one paw on it's side, trying to find a pulse. Ren wasn't an expert, but a small beat fluttered inside, or so he thought. Before he could come up with a solution, Ren felt feet connect with his face, as he was sent flying into a tree trunk.

The world spun before him, as he tried to sit up again.

_ Great, now I'm the one who needs to be rescued?" But who would help me? _

His head shortly became clear, and Ren just lay there, breathing heavily. The scratches on his back stung like Beedrill stabs, and his pendent had somehow scratched his cheek with the sharp tip.

He blinked, once, twice, and looked back at the Vulpix.

It was standing on all four legs, looking strong and stable, aside from the wounds.

Light danced around, or it seemed to, as the Vulpix turned it's head and glared right at Ren.

"Who do you think I am? You dare touch me, with tho-" Her, for the voice was feminine, sentence faltered, as if she had forgotten something. Her features seemed to soften.

_ What is she, bipolar? _ Ren asked himself, as he stared at the Vulpix. Maybe a friendly greeting would help.

"Erhm... Who are you, then?" he asked awkwardly, as he started to feel the tension between them.

"I-I can't remember exactly." she confessed. "But I do know, that my name is Amber."

_ Amber, what a pretty name. _ he thought, smiling at the sound of it. Ren pushed himself up a bit more.

He stuck a paw out, despite the distance between them.

"I'm Ren. Or at least, that's what everyone calls me." Everyone was basically Mrs. Ariados.

Amber took a few cautious steps closer, then took a few more, until she reached the extended paw.

She put her hand in his, and for a moment, Ren blushed.

_ She's so pretty... _he thought, as he held the furry reddish paw tighter. Just a bit.

Just a bit.

** This will (or will not be) my first long fanfiction. Please review!~**

Or I'll rip your mole out! *Failed Gintama Pun*

-Umitsuruka


End file.
